Genevieve's Lie
by HorseLoverKT
Summary: Genevieve Darien is a regular girl at Clarion's Ladies Academy. Rich and bratty. Thing is she's not anywhere near being the sameas the rest of the girls. She's a half-blood, and a powerful one at that. Who is Genevieve, really? Please read AN, Chapter 3.
1. Rachel Dare, Will She Dare?

**Percy Jackson Story (The Heroes of Olympus)**

"Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world will fall

An oath to keep with final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

"What the heck?" I mutter. Sometimes Rachel Dare can be soooooo weird. Why did she give this to me? Seriously. Here at Clarion Academy, a note is punishable by detention. I know she hates it here, but this is a bit extreme. If you hate a place, ask your big money daddy to get you out of here. Go home to that boy you keep drawing in art class. She is an extremely good artist. Once I saw her draw a picture of me, surrounded by six other kids, my dark hair with its layers blowing in the air. I think I saw her sketch a sword in my hand, but then she shook her head, like she was waking up out of a dream and she looked around, frightened, her red curls sticking to the splotch of bronze paint on her forehead.

"Miss Darien? What's the answer?" Mrs. Jenkins squeaks, her eyebrows disappearing into her wrinkly forehead. My eyes pass over the blackboard and I instantaneously process the math problem. I stroll up to the board and pick up the pink chalk.

"Well, Jeanette forgot to carry over the decimal here and that messed up the entire equation. You see, the final answer is 15.99302, not 27.88411095."

Jeanette stood up in her chair and said, "Hey! That's not right either!"

Mrs. Jenkins swept onto her outburst like a vulture. "Here at Clarion's Ladies Academy, we learn to be social leaders in society. That means being polite and courteous. Miss Jumpin, you have a detention." The class drew in a breath and raised our right hand, with our handkerchief in that hand, to our mouths as one. Mrs. Jenkins then walked with a purposed back up to the podium. "You are correct, Miss Darien. Would you like it if I gave you extra time in the media room this afternoon?"

"Absolutely. I would love it if you did so, Miss Darien. Thank you, Miss Darien." I curtsied low and Mrs. Jenkins waved her hand, dismissing me. I went back to my desk, hiding my grin from Mrs. Jenkins.

"You are dismissed, girls."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins." we chorused. We walked out into the grandiose snow covered courtyard. That was when everything broke loose.

I stroked the diamond set into my bracelet that had a wave etched into it. One of the girls that were new (they had those stickers on the handkerchief pocket of their blazers that said, "My name is…") snatched the notebook out of my leather messenger bag. Rachel appeared at my right side. The girl, Courtney, then snickered as she leafed through the book. "Dearest Daddy… What a joke! You actually love your father?" She raised her blond eyebrows and smirked.

I closed my eyes for a second then snatched the notebook and started backing up. "I don't have one. He left my mother when I was 4 months old. All I remember of him is a big beard and a Hawaiian shirt." My eyesight begins to blur. Whenever I think of Father leaving, I want to give someone a piece of my mind. Courtney and the rest of the new girls start walking towards me, making me back up. Rachel walks with me.

"Get out of the way Oracle!" "Heather" hisses.

"What did you call her? Oracle? Really?" I laugh. Rachel says nothing. I pale. The rest of the girls in the courtyard run into the Great Hall for lunch.

Then Rachel raises her wrist to her mouth. I notice for the first time a gold band of a bracelet. She speaks into it, "Grover, Code Red. Code Red." She grabs my wrist and pulls me into the classroom hallway.

"Whoa!" I shout as she pulls me through the halls into the hallway where my dorm is. When we reach my door, she raises her wrist to the lock and it clicks open. I gasp.

"Who-" I start before the boy with dark hair and eyes like mine claps his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" he mumbles. He then turns to Rachel, "We brought Annabeth's hat." He whips a Yankee's cap out and places it on my head. I lift my hand to tuck my hair behind my headband, when I can't see my own hand. It's good that the kid still has his hand on my lips because otherwise I would have screamed. "Oh, Genevieve, it's a cap of invisibility." he says in passing and then says to Rachel, is she one of _them_?"

"The intruders are dracaena. Window?" she says, ignoring his question. "Percy, you take her hand and lead her." Percy reaches his hand out and punches me in the stomach. I immediately punch him in the face. Rachel snickers. I reach out now and grab his hand. He groans and I smile. Rachel reaches out and hands him a tissue. I grab my suitcase, despite Grover's protests. It disappears. We walk over to the window and after one last look around the room; Percy and I jump backwards, flipping in the air. I see Courtney but she never sees me. Then I hit a Pegasus that appears out of thin air and I have to let go of Percy to grab the reins. I quickly flip my left leg over his back. I feel Percy take the running through it. hat off my head and place it on the Pegasus's head. It disappears, but I stay visible. I see Rachel jump and expertly land on her Pegasus. Then, it's Grover's turn. He inches out onto the window-sill and looks own. He lets out a squeak of terror. I see Courtney's head snap up in the corner of my eye and I roll the Pegasus as she throws a knife at me. I fly up and then down quickly toward Heather, who seems not to have any weapons and is standing by a fountain. Then she turns around and throws a javelin that has an electric charge running through it. I do a loop. I speed him up and accidentally get thrown off into the fountain.

"Mmmmm… Half-bloods are good eats." Heather snarls. I try to rise, but the impact broke one of my legs. She reaches out her hand towards my head. I pop underwater and swim with one leg. Have you ever tried that? Well, it's really hard. Then Courtney jumps in the fountain on the other side of the plinth which holds a statue of the first Head-mistress. _Sorry, Miss G! I didn't think that you'd fall! You have taken horse-lessons before, haven't you? _A voice resounds in my head. I quickly breathe in before remembering that I am under water. I am breathing under water.

_Genevieve! Are you alive? _I am sure this Percy's voice. I have a plan.


	2. Di immortales!

**Chapter 2**

I send the water flying out of the fountain, carrying me up to the Pegasus. Percy throws a spear at Heather and she dodges. I rub my pearl on my bracelet like I always do when I'm nervous.

Percy gasps. "Give me your wrist." he shrieks, pulling my arm towards him. He grabs my bracelet and says quietly, "_Di immortales…_ Of all the gods…" He rubs the pearl and shouts, "Close your eyes, Grover!"

The pearl explodes. I scream. A conch horn blows. The dracaenas explode where they're standing. Rachel expertly steers her Pegasus next to mine and ties my bags to the saddle horn of my beast. She swings the reins over the ears of the polite animal and pulls her towards the western horizon. I dig my heel into her side and Rachel lets go as I keep pace next to hero.

Suddenly, I say words that will soon be famous, "With great power… comes a great need to take a nap… Night-night, Rach," I say my words fading into nothingness. I feel myself being pulled into someone's arms and being draped across a horse's neck and then I'm out.

"…Genevieve? Genevieve? Wake up, hon." I hear someone say, shaking me gently.

I open my eyes to see a girl with curly blond hair tied back into a messy side-pony and stormy grey eyes leaning over me.

"Whadya want?" I groan, stretching and accidentally smacking her in the face. "Oops! Sorry!" I cry, clapping my hands over my mouth delicately. "Are you okay?"

She groans and stumbles away, nose in her elbow. I sit up and discover that I still wearing my Clarion's Academy uniform. It looked awful. The skirt, which was normally knee-length and gray and pink plaid, is frayed and worn out. My pink blouse has a gigantic mud-stain on the side. My gray blazer is almost ripped to shreds.

"I knew that you'd notice the clothes first!" comes a shout from behind me. I spin and fall over onto my butt in a mud-puddle. I notice my surroundings then. I am in a gigantic white canvas tent with beds lining the walls. It looks like a hospital ward. Some kids with bandages on various body parts are in the beds. Percy is leaning against the door frame, shaking with laughter.

I gather my wits about me, standing up and wincing mentally as I see the new stain on my butt. "Well?" I demand. He looks confused. "Do you have clothes for me?" I sigh. Boys are soooooo slow.

"Oh, oh, yeah. Here," he turns around and lugs one of my suitcases down the aisle towards me. I snatch it from him and briskly walk behind a blue changing screen. I hear him groan from the other side, "So _that's_ why girls are strong." I laugh and choose my clothes.

I shift through the contents of the bag until I find what I'm looking for. I heft out a white garment bag, similar to the rest in the case and hang it on a coat-rack. I unzip it with a flourish and reveal a very awesome outfit. The first thing that catches the eye is the zebra print, wide necked zebra top. Next you notice the bright pink light-weight trench-coat with the slit up the back that makes it is possible to move. Lastly you see the black skinny jeans with rhinestones on the back pocket. I slip it all on and tie the strings on the coat, walking out from the small area and striking a pose.

The injured kids started to laugh so hard that some started hacking up a lung. Grey-eyes (who has red smears under her chin) and Percy each take one of my elbows and lift me up, taking me to the door of the tent. There, they set me down so Percy can unzip the flap. Grey-eyed girl covers my eyes and directs me out into the warm sunlight and fresh, clean air. Then my eyes were suddenly impacted by the bright sunlight as Grey-eyed girl removes her hand and says, "Welcome to Camp! I'm Annabeth."

I was in the middle of a… a…

War Camp?

I am in the middle of a war camp for teenagers. Kids are running this way and that, some in full Greek battle armor, some in orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. There is an arena for… Basketball? No, I strain my eyes to see what it was. I take a few steps forward in shock when I make out the small people in there who are _sword-fighting._ No joke. Sword-fighting. Right next to that, there is a small fenced-in area for archery practice.

I boy about my age, with floppy black hair, waves from the bottom of the hill and runs up. "Hey, Gen! How you doing?"

Oh.

My.

God.

It's Nico diAngelo, my awesome boyfriend.

The two of us have been dating for three months and he is soooooo sweet. He kissed me on the cheek last weekend (I'm the hopelessly romantic one whose perfect guy is the kind of guy who calls you "beautiful" instead of "hot" or "babe."). We had a date planned for Friday. He was going to take me to the zoo. Oh well, guess that won't happen.

Wait. He is here. He had known about all of this from the beginning.

"Hey, Nico." Percy calls, slapping him on the back when he reached us.

"Hey Percabeth!" he laughs. Percy's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "That's a mix of Percy and Annabeth. You guys have a couple name already!" He turns to me and grabs me in a hug. I count.

One Mississippi…

Two Mississippi…

Three Mississippi…

Four seconds. He hugged me for four seconds. (RECORD!)

He pushes my slightly away and looks me up and down. "You look famished. Let me take you to lunch. I'll introduce you to my peeps." He grabs my elbow and pulls me away from Percy and toward a big area in the center of "camp" that is an open pavilion with Greek columns surrounding an open space with stone picnic tables. Once we get close enough that I can hear the low rumble of voices from in there, Nico pulls me into a tree.

"OW!" I shout and he looks me in the eye, shutting me up immediately.

"O. K. You know how you never met your dad?" he mumbles. I nod. "Well, that's because he's the Greek god Poseidon. Percy back there is your half-brother. I am a son of Hades, god of the underworld." I clap my hand to the side of my face. Usually I can sand anything thrown at me. I can believe 'Genevieve Clare. Your father was killed in a shipwreck at sea.' and 'Jenny; you are the most special thing on Earth.' But I can't comprehend this. This is just too perfect. Too… Too… Too much like my dreams.

"You're not joking." I state. Nico and I have, like, a telepathic connection so we can tell when the other lies.

"Correct. Now. When we walk in there. Act like yourself. Act like the beautiful, confident cheerleader/bookworm that I fell in love with and make them all love you. I'll introduce you." he took me gently by the hand and pulled me out of the bush-like tree. He plucked a leaf out of my hair and we swung our hands as we walked toward the Dining Hall.


	3. I'm So SORRY AN

I'm so sorry people, but my stories for the Hunger Games and Percy Jackson fandoms are being shut down for a little bit. You might notice I am writing 10 stories right now and my life is going nuts. I'm failing Spanish, I found out that I have minor ADHD, and I need to study for a test that will let me be in Geometry in eighth grade, instead of needing to be a sophomore to take the class. I need to get a 90% on this test or higher because I CAN'T repeat algebra. Not happening, peoples. So again, I apologize for the inconvenience and the need for a chapter that is purely a AN (I hate these in other stories). As soon as I start writing these stories again, this will be deleted. Thanks for understanding (I hope).

KT

AmyHeartsIan


End file.
